A Stressful Avenger's Life
by Mye-chan
Summary: A vida de um vingador não é nada fácil - com missões perigosas, treinamentos árduos e parceiros irritantes. Além de ter que agüentar seu pior inimigo morando debaixo do mesmo teto... e tentando roubar a sua namorada. SasuSaku. Presente para nekochan X3.


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku)/Humor/Sasuke's POV/One Shot

Sinopse: A vida de um vingador não é nada fácil, com missões, treinamentos, parceiros irritantes... Ainda por cima ter que agüentar seu pior inimigo morando debaixo do mesmo teto... e tentando roubar sua namorada.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas um dia ainda consigo um Sasuke-kun só pra mim! XD

Fic dedicada a **neko-chan X3**, era pra ser pelo seu aniversário mas está super atrasado! Tá aqui, neko-chan X3, como eu te prometi! Desculpa a demora, sofri um bloqueio esses tempos atrás, mas espero que goste! Fiz especialmente para você! E um parabéns super² atrasado! XD

**Aviso**: Sasuke meio OOC, super possessivo e safadinho! XD

**Título: A Stressful Avenger's Life**

-"Teme, você está me ouvindo?!"

Meu Deus, será que ele não se cansa de falar?! O Dobe está falando desde que saímos para essa maldita missão há cerca de três dias atrás! Já não agüento mais ouvir sua voz irritante. Pior que não posso simplesmente bater nele até deixá-lo inconsciente porque só atrasaria o nosso retorno. E isso é o que menos quero neste momento.

-"Hn."

O melhor é fingir que presto atenção às besteiras que ele fala e continuar concentrado no caminho de volta para a vila.

Sinceramente, não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, onde uma comida gostosa e um banho relaxante estarão me esperando...

Não me leve a mal, eu adoro minha profissão. Gosto de sentir a adrenalina de quando estou combatendo esses ninjas idiotas que acham que podem me derrotar... Humph, como se eu, Uchiha Sasuke, fosse ser derrotado por esse bando de perdedores. Mas apesar de gostar do meu trabalho, não posso evitar sentir-me cansado, afinal, eles eram uns perdedores, mas eram em maior número.

Agora o que eu mais quero é chegar em casa, me aconchegar nos braços quentes e macios da minha Sakura e matar a saudade... Se é que você me entende.

Ah, você deve estar se perguntando: Como assim SUA Sakura?

Sim, é a MINHA Sakura, porque apesar de não sermos oficialmente casados, estamos a um passo do altar. Bem, a verdade é que se dependesse de mim ela já seria a Senhora Uchiha há muito tempo, mas a Sakura cismou que queria uma festa perfeita e bem detalhada, então ainda estamos nessa fase de planejamento... Claro que por mim teria sido uma festa simples, só eu e ela de preferência. Mas o que eu não faço para agradá-la, não é?

No entanto, coloquei uma condição: Ela teria que se mudar para minha casa antes mesmo do casamento. É claro que ela protestou no início, dizendo que aquilo não era certo, que nós teríamos que esperar até a boda... Mas eu não agüentava mais não tê-la por perto – de preferência na minha cama. Foi esse um dos motivos que me levou a pedir a mão dela em casamento. E, bem, no fim eu acabei convencendo-a e agora moramos juntos.

De modo que agora estou retornando de uma exaustiva missão em que tive que enfrentar uns ninjas fracotes e babacas, e para piorar, o Dobe não parava de falar sobre ramem e sobre a herdeira dos Hyuuga's; estou cansado, faminto – nos dois sentidos – e apenas o que quero é chegar em casa, onde minha Sakura me espera de braços abertos...

Finalmente cruzamos os portões da vila e sem esperar ou dizer qualquer coisa, tomo rumo diretamente ao bairro Uchiha. O Dobe que faça os relatórios desta vez.

Ainda ouço-o reclamar ao longe, mas estou pouco me importando com o que ele quer ou o que ele pense.

Em poucos minutos já me encontro em frente à porta de casa. Abro-a lentamente, e anuncio meu retorno.

-"Tadaima..."

Espero alguns segundos – dez, para ser preciso – e estranho a falta de uma recepção calorosa. Será que Sakura não está em casa ainda?

-"Sakura?"

Adentro a casa em busca de uma cabeleira rosada e ouço algumas risadinhas provindas da sala. Sigo o som suave dos risos de Sakura e aí a encontro...

...Mas para minha surpresa ela não estava sozinha.

-"Sakura." –Chamo-a com a minha voz o mais controlada possível.

Ela finalmente reconhece a minha presença e fita-me surpresa.

-"Sasuke-kun!"

-"Sakura, o que diabos significa isso?!"

Quando eu acho que nada mais pode piorar meu dia, eu chego em casa e encontro a MINHA Sakura, futura senhora Uchiha, no sofá da MINHA sala com um indivíduo deitado por cima dela! E pelo estado que ela e a sala se encontram, eles devem ter aproveitado muito bem a minha ausência!

-"Calma, Sasuke-kun, eu posso explicar..."

É incrível como ela pode parecer tão inocente mesmo quando eu a pego em flagrante. Ah, mas vai precisar mais do que esse rostinho bonito para me enrolar.

-"Espero que tenha mesmo uma boa explicação."

Permaneci firme onde estava apenas encarando os dois ali deitados no meu sofá, fato que não passou despercebido por Sakura, pois logo empurrou o indivíduo e se sentou adequadamente, com este ainda a uma distância muito perturbadora dela para o meu gosto. Minha vontade era de partir para cima daquela criatura e quebrar cada ossinho do corpo dele – que, por sinal, não tem nada demais em comparação ao meu. Mas eu me agüentei e respirei fundo, esperando ouvir seja qual fosse a explicação dela.

Aparentemente, minhas tentativas de manter a calma foram em vão, pois sem perceber ativei meu Sharingan, tamanha era a minha raiva. Só soube que estava com ele ativado quando vi a expressão que Sakura adotou no rosto delicado.

-"Calma, Sasuke-kun, também não é para tanto! Eu só..."

-"Como não é para tanto?! Eu saio de casa esperando que quando eu volte minha noiva, futura esposa, esteja me esperando ansiosa e a encontro rolando no sofá da minha casa com... com... com essa coisa!"

-"Ei, não o chame assim! Ele tem um nome, e com certeza não é coisa!"

-"Ah, agora você vai defendê-lo, é?!"

-"Sasuke-kun, não sei porque está tão nervoso, a gente não estava fazendo nada de mais! Estávamos só...!"

-"Nada de mais?! Ele estava com as patas imundas dele aonde apenas EU tenho direito de tocar!"

Acho que eu devo ter passado dos limites, porque a expressão dela mudou drasticamente, e agora me encarava furiosa.

-"Sasuke, não sei qual o seu problema, mas não venha descontar em mim! Eu não tenho culpa de nada. Além disso, não sei porque você está reagindo assim só por ter me encontrado no sofá com o Kyo!"

Olhei-a indignado. Como ela pode não me entender?! Qualquer um no meu lugar ficaria assim se encontrasse sua amada – sim, apesar de eu não utilizar essa palavra muito freqüentemente, ela era a minha amada – na sua casa, na sua sala, no seu sofá com uma criatura por cima dela e tocando-a em partes reservadas apenas para ele e mais ninguém.

-"Kyo."

Repeti com a minha mais gélida voz. Ela encarou-me seriamente e respondeu a minha pergunta não pronunciada.

-"Sim, Kyo. Esse é o nome dele. E é bom que você lembre, porque ele estará morando conosco a partir de agora."

Essa era a gota d'água. Ela não podia estar falando sério, não mesmo. Fiquei em choque e descrente por alguns segundos, mas logo me recompus e rebati firme.

-"Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Sakura. Eu não vou dividir o mesmo teto com esse bicho pulguento!"

-"Em primeiro lugar, Sasuke-kun, ele não é um bicho, é um felino, mais especificamente um gato. Em segundo, ele não é pulguento. Ele foi treinado para ser um gato-ninja, assim como o Akamaru é um cão-ninja adestrado. E em terceiro, ele vai ficar aqui conosco sim!"

Ela terminou seu discurso em tom determinado. Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu fui me apaixonar justamente pela garota mais teimosa que existe... Acho que talvez porque ela fica muito linda mesmo com essa expressão levemente emburrada.

Nos encaramos por mais algum tempo, e eu percebi que não ia adiantar em nada protestar contra ela. Não sei que poder é esse que ela exerce sobre mim que eu não consigo negar algo a ela.

Respirei resignado, desativando o Sharingan. Encarei aquela criatura mais uma vez e quase pude jurar que vi um sorriso sacana naquele bicho, mas voltei minha atenção ao meu anjo rosado.

-"Só trate de mantê-lo longe de mim."

Sakura sorriu satisfeita e abraçou o gato, que por algum motivo me fazia lembrar meu falecido irmão – que deve estar a essa hora queimando no inferno. Talvez por ele ter um pêlo tão preto e olhos vermelhos como os meus quando ativo o Sharingan, ou talvez por ele carregar aquela pose de 'eu-sou-superior-a-você', mesmo sendo apenas um bicho estúpido.

Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu não vou com a cara dele.

Aproximei-me dela e sentei ao seu lado, retirando a criatura peluda de seus braços e literalmente jogando-o para trás do sofá. Sakura abriu a boca aparentemente para protestar, mas eu fui mais rápido e a calei com meus lábios. A princípio ela recusava-se a corresponder ao beijo, mas logo não resistiu e se entregou, permitindo-me explorar cada canto de sua boca suave.

Aproveitei-me que estávamos sentados no sofá e joguei meu peso sobre ela, fazendo-a recostar-se no mesmo comigo por cima. Ela passou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, acariciando minha nuca e a parte de trás de meu cabelo. Senti um leve arrepio na espinha; ela sabe como eu adoro quando ela faz isso.

Separei-me de seus deliciosos lábios e trilhei uma série de beijos úmidos pelo seu pescoço e fui descendo, chegando até onde aquela incômoda peça de roupa impedia o meu avanço. Ouvir os gemidos de Sakura abaixo de mim só me estimulava a continuar minha trajetória. Estava prestes a descer o zíper de sua blusa, quando senti um forte golpe e uma ardência quase insuportável nas costas.

-"Argh!" –Não pude conter o grito de dor, afinal, aquilo ardia e queimava muito! Levantei-me bruscamente e vi como aquela criatura infernal pulava das minhas costas. Maldito gato!

-"Sasuke-kun! Você está bem?!" –Sakura foi logo perguntando, e percebendo como eu utilizava toda a minha lista de palavrões e xingamentos conhecidas, voltou sua atenção para o bicho infeliz.- "Kyo, por que fez isso?!"

Acredita que o infeliz teve a cara de pau de olhar como se ele não tivesse feito nada de errado?! Juro que se não fosse porque aquele maldito arranhão ardia muito, teria avançado para cima daquela peste.

Heh, mas agora ele assinou sua própria sentença, afinal, depois do que fez Sakura não vai mais querê-lo por perto. Bem feito!

Deixo de encarar aquela criatura para voltar minha atenção a Sakura. E para minha surpresa, a expressão dela que antes era de desaprovação, passou a sustentar um sorriso simpático. Mas que diabos...?!

-"Oh, Kyo, você é uma gracinha mesmo!"

E ela o pegou no colo e começou a fazer cafuné nele.

Espere aí, eu acho que meu cérebro não está funcionando direito. Eu sou arranhado sem motivo e ele que ganha carinho?! Eu não posso acreditar nisso!

Acho que a minha revolta deve ter ficado estampada na minha cara porque Sakura se virou para mim e foi logo dizendo:

-"Ah, Sasuke-kun, não fique bravo com o Kyo, ele não sabia o que fazia, pensou que você estivesse me machucando..."

Juro que se não fosse porque tenho perfeito controle das minhas emoções, meu queixo teria caído ao chão. Como ela podia ainda defender aquela coisa?! Resolvi não discutir e voltar a atenção ao meu arranhão nas costas – que infelizmente não fora feito por mãos femininas. Mas por que essa droga ardia tanto?!

-"Ah, deixe-me ver sua ferida, Sasuke-kun." –E virando-me de costas para ela, retirou a minha camisa e examinou o local.- "Tenho que limpar a ferida e extrair o veneno logo, os gatos-ninjas, diferentes dos gatos normais, produzem um veneno nas garras capaz de paralisar o oponente em questão de minutos."

E então ela levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro, provavelmente em busca de um anti-séptico. Voltei minha atenção ao maldito gato, nunca se sabe se ele resolve me atacar novamente. Fiquei encarando mortalmente aquela peste, que estava inocentemente sentado lambendo a própria pata. Acho que isso atraiu a atenção dele para mim porque logo parou com o que estava fazendo e ficou me encarando com a mesma intensidade. Teríamos ficado assim até um dos dois estourar – provavelmente eu – e partir pra cima do outro, se não fosse pela interrupção de Sakura.

-"Sasuke-kun, pare de encarar o gato."

-"Humph!"

Virei meu rosto para o outro lado e deixei que ela cuidasse da ferida. Apesar da ardência, sentir suas mãos delicadas nas minhas costas e seu chakra aconchegante entrando pelo corte dava-me uma sensação muito boa.

Mas, infelizmente, tudo que é bom sempre acaba logo.

-"Prontinho! Novinho em folha!"

Virei-me para ela ainda meio emburrado, mas não consegui manter a pose por muito tempo. Afinal, quem conseguiria ficar mal-humorado recebendo um sorriso tão encantador?

-"Ah, Sasuke-kun... Você fica uma gracinha fazendo birra, sabia? Vem aqui, deixa eu te dar um remedinho para sarar mais rápido..."

E puxando delicadamente meu rosto para junto de si, ela depositou um suave beijo em meus lábios. Nossa, se for para ganhar um beijo toda vez que me machucar, aquele pulguento pode me arranhar quantas vezes quiser...

Quando percebi que ela ia se afastar, puxei-a de volta colocando uma mão atrás de sua nuca e a outra em sua cintura, atraindo-a mais junto a mim. Aproveitei e aprofundei o beijo, e desta vez ela não demorou a corresponder.

Eu já disse o quanto os beijos de Sakura são viciantes? Sei lá, eles tem algo que me faz ter vontade de querer sempre mais, como se eu nunca me satisfizesse... Apesar de que tudo nela me faz querer sempre mais, é como se fosse uma droga, um vício que não me faz mal, muito pelo contrário... Sem ela não sei o que seria de mim.

Mas, como eu já havia dito antes, tudo que é bom dura pouco. E desta vez nosso momento acabou por culpa daquela peste.

Aquele bicho estúpido, percebendo que a mesma tática não ia funcionar duas vezes, pulou no colo de Sakura e começou a miar desesperadamente. Isso fez com que ela se separasse de mim de imediato e voltasse toda sua atenção à aquele saco de pulgas. Mas é claro que eu não ia me render assim tão fácil. Ignorando a peste, passei a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço de Sakura, mesmo com ela tentando resistir – o que era difícil, pois eu sei que ela ama quando eu faço isso...

Só que eu não fui o único a apelar. Aquele saco pulguento começou a se esfregar na MINHA Sakura e até teve a cara de pau de lamber a coxa dela! Maldito, agora que eu mato ele!

-"Espere, Sasuke-kun!" –Ela me empurrou de leve, ou o que ela considera leve com toda aquela força bruta que possui, e voltou sua atenção a bola de pêlos em seu colo.– "O que foi, Kyo?"

Fiquei indignado. Como ela pode dar mais atenção a um gato folgado do que ao seu noivo?! Virei a cara e cruzei os braços. Sei que era uma atitude bem infantil fazer isso, mas eu estava pouco me importando. E parece que Sakura não estava ligando muito para isso também, porque escolheu me ignorar e continuar conversando com o bicho idiota.

-"Ah, já sei! Você deve estar com fome, né? Venha comigo, Kyo, eu já preparo algo bem gostoso para você comer!"

E dizendo isso, saiu em direção a cozinha com o gato nos braços. Mas antes que eles sumissem de meu campo de visão, posso jurar que vi aquele saco de pulgas sorrindo vitorioso para mim.

Okay, agora eu tenho certeza: esse gato quer roubar a minha namorada. Mas eu sou um Uchiha e não vou perder para um felino com cérebro limitado. Se é guerra que ele quer, é isso que ele terá!

.:oOo:.

Hum... Agora me sinto bem melhor. Já comi, tomei uma ducha e tirei um cochilo leve... Só falta uma coisa para completar meu dia... E por falar nisso, onde estará Sakura?

Procuro-a por toda a mansão Uchiha, mas não a encontro em nenhum lugar... Será que ela saiu? E sem me avisar?

Estava começando a achar essa idéia provável, quando ouço uma doce melodia vinda do jardim dos fundos. Encaminho-me até lá e encontro a mais bela visão que alguém possa ter visto: sentada ali, abaixo de uma preciosa árvore de flores de cerejeira, estava a minha princesa de cabelos róseos e olhos de esmeralda. A brisa fresca da tarde soprava e agitava seus cabelos em uma dança sensual, enquanto algumas pétalas da árvore caíam e rodopiavam a sua volta. Sakura adora ficar sentada ali para pensar e relaxar. Desde que ela se mudou para cá, aquele se tornou seu cantinho especial.

Apenas uma coisa estragava toda a beleza da paisagem e, infelizmente, essa 'coisa' tinha nome: Kyo. O maldito gato estava ali todo folgado deitado no colo da MINHA namorada - e futura esposa -, sendo mimado como se ELE fosse o rei do pedaço!

Ah, mas eu vou acabar com isso rapidinho!

Aproximo-me lentamente de onde Sakura se encontra e sento-me ao seu lado. Ela sorri para mim daquele modo todo meigo e eu sorrio de volta – ao meu modo – para ela. Aproximo meu rosto perigosamente do dela e aprisiono seus lábios, de forma lenta e sedutora. Assim, vou enfeitiçando-a e a distraindo enquanto agarro o saco pulguento e jogo-o, literalmente, para bem longe de nós. Na verdade tinha a esperança de que ele caísse dentro do lago artificial que temos no jardim e se afogasse – se é que isso fosse possível –, mas como não ouvi nenhum som de água espirrando deixei por isso mesmo.

Eu não sou estúpido, sei que aquele gato tem mais inteligência que alguns humanos – como o Naruto, por exemplo – e sei que ele não iria simplesmente deixar eu levar a melhor sem ao menos lutar. Por isso preparei uma pequena surpresa para ele. E pelo barulho que se ouviu a seguir, parece que ele caiu direitinho na minha armadilha. Heh.

-"O que foi esse barulho?!"

Sakura sussurrou assustada separando-se rapidamente de mim.

-"Não foi nada, deve ser o gato brincando por aí."

Respondi e voltei a beijá-la, fazendo-a se esquecer completamente do ocorrido. Hah, tome essa bicho estúpido! Agora quem é o dono do pedaço, heim?!

Bem, infelizmente minha alegria durou pouco, pois eu nem cheguei a terminar de baixar o zíper da blusa de Sakura e logo senti uma energia maligna atrás de mim.

Aquela peste tinha conseguido escapar da minha armadilha. Parecia um pouco sujo, mas ainda assim havia conseguido escapar. Tenho que admitir que ele é mais esperto do que eu imaginava. Hn, preciso colocar mais kunais e aumentar a potência dos selos explosivos da próxima vez.

Bem, o maldito gato conseguiu o que queria que era me afastar da Sakura, pois assim que viu o estado em que ele se encontrava, correu em sua direção preocupada. Heh, mas também pagou um preço caro por isso, pois ouvi Sakura comentar algo sobre banho para limpar a sujeira e, pela cara que ele fez, tenho certeza que não gostou nada da idéia.

.:oOo:.

O dia transcorreu cheio de armações por ambos os lados e tenho que admitir que aquele saco de pulga era um forte adversário. Fazia tempo que eu não enfrentava alguém assim.

Mas estava já cansado desses joguinhos e precisava de um momento a sós com a minha Sakura. Então, eu, Uchiha Sasuke, fui buscar ajuda a alguém de confiança: meu antigo sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Voltei para casa depois de algum tempo, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Estava tudo certo, faltava apenas colocar o plano em prática, e para isso eu precisava de meu 'querido' companheiro de teto.

Entrei em casa percebendo que Sakura estava ocupada na cozinha e aproveitei para escanear a área, em busca de minha presa. Encontrei-a facilmente, dormindo sobre o sofá da sala. No MEU sofá, da MINHA sala.

Aproveitei sua guarda baixa e o peguei desprevenido, levando-o para fora de casa, onde sua surpresa o aguardava.

Voltei para dentro e segui imediatamente para a cozinha, onde encontrei minha Sakura de costas para mim cantarolando baixo enquanto cozinhava algo muito cheiroso no fogão. Heh, tão indefesa... Ela nem imagina o que a espera.

Em um movimento rápido, prenso-a contra a parede, devorando seus deliciosos lábios enquanto minhas mãos não perdem tempo em explorar aquele terreno destinado somente a mim...

Entre um beijo e outro, ouço-a murmurar:

-"Sasuke-kun... a comida vai queimar…"

Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava ligando nem um pouco se a comida ia queimar ou não, minha fome naquele momento era de outra coisa. Mas também não quero ser interrompido novamente porque minha cozinha está pegando fogo, de modo que estiquei uma das mãos e apaguei o fogão, sem ao menos interromper minhas atividades em seu pescoço.

Voltei a beija-la e habilmente a peguei nos braços, levando-a ao nosso quarto onde a verdadeira diversão começaria. Agora sim tudo estava perfeito.

-"Espere, Sasuke-kun... Onde está o Kyo?"

Lembrei-me do gato. À essa hora provavelmente estaria bem ocupado com seu novo 'amigo'.

-"Não se preocupe, ele está lá fora brincando com o novo amigo."

Antes que Sakura começasse a perguntar sobre o tal amigo de Kyo, capturei seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, fazendo-a se esquecer completamente do bicho idiota.

Só espero que Pakkun esteja se divertindo também.

**Owari.**

**Mini Dicionário:**

Tadaima: Algo como 'Estou de volta'. Usado freqüentemente quando se volta de algum lugar para casa.

**Obs.:** Para quem não se lembra, Pakkun é o cãozinho de invocação do Kakashi, aquele que fala e tem uma cara feia mas que é uma graça! XD

Outra coisa: Eu não me lembrava que existiam gatos-ninja quando fiz a fic, mas acho que de algum modo isso ficou gravado no meu subconsciente... Mas graças a ajuda das amigas Itakochan8D e Uchiha Ayu eu posso afirmar que eles existem e eu não sou doida de inventar isso! XD

**Backstage**

Mye-chan: "Que tal, neko-chan X3, gostou? Espero que sim, fiz de coração! E feliz aniversário – atrasado – novamente!" XD

Sasuke: "Você tem consciência de que isso foi há um mês atrás, não é?" ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Err... hehe... Nyaaa, gomem! É que eu sofri um bloqueio e não consegui escrever nada depois da minha última fic, gomem!"

Sasuke: "Pra mim isso é só desculpa." u.u

Mye-chan: "Humph, não é não! Pra sua informação muitas autoras sofrem desse mal, ta!" XP

Sasuke: "Se você diz..." u.u

Mye-chan: "Você não está acreditando em mim?! Acha que fazer um fic é assim tão fácil, é?!" ò.Ó

Sasuke: "Tenho certeza que não é mais difícil do que treinar com Orochi-gay."

Mye-chan: "Ah, é isso o que você pensa então, é?! Então por que não escreve você a fic da próxima vez, heim?!" ù.ú

Sasuke: "Claro, tenho certeza que fará mais sucesso que as suas." u.u

Mye-chan: "Ora, seu convencido...!" ò.Ó

Kakashi: "Calma, crianças... Não vamos brigar." n.n

Mye-chan corre e abraça o Kakashi-sensei.

Mye-chan: "Buááá... Kakashi-sensei, o Sasuke-kun está sendo mau comigo de novo!"

Kakashi: "Yare, yare... Sasuke, tente ser um pouco mais gentil com a Mye-chan, lembre-se que ela sempre faz as suas vontades nas fics dela." n.n –Disse de forma humorada enquanto fazia cafuné em Mye-chan.

Sasuke: "Hn." #¬¬#

Mye-chan: "É, Sasuke-kun, seja mais gentil comigo, senão farei a Sakura-chan te trocar pelo Neji-kun da próxima vez!" XP

Sasuke ativando seu Sharingan: "Você não teria a coragem..."

Mye-chan: "Claro que teria, e ainda faria você casar com o seu amado Orochi-gay!" XP

Por um segundo o rosto de Sasuke adquire a coloração branca, mas ele logo se recupera do choque e se recompõe. Ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça, deixando que sua longa franja cubra seus olhos e murmura algo incompreensível.

Mye-chan: "O que você disse, Sasuke-kun? Eu não ouvi..." o.õ

Sasuke repete um pouco mais alto, mas continua difícil de se entender.

Mye-chan: "Sasuke-kun, ainda não estou entendendo..."

Sasuke perde a paciência e grita.

Sasuke: "GOMEM!" #ù.ú#

Mye-chan abre um largo sorriso satisfeito.

Mye-chan: "Nyaaa, já que você se desculpou tão 'educadamente', eu te perdôo." n.n

Sasuke: _'Por que tenho a impressão de que ela estava só querendo me humilhar?'_ #¬¬#

Mye-chan: "Voltando a fic, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escreve-la! E eu descobri uma coisa: não sei escrever fics em POV... ú.u Mas espero que a minha humilde fic tenha feito vocês se divertirem pelo menos um pouquinho! Afinal, nossa vida precisa de um pouco de açúcar todos os dias!" XD

Sasuke: "Hn. Será que eu já posso ir embora?" ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Não! Mande um Feliz aniversário atrasado para a neko-chan X3 e peça aos outros leitores para mandarem reviews!" XD

Sasuke: "...Por que você não faz isso como sempre fez?" ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Porque eu já mandei meus parabéns a neko-chan X3, e porque se você pedir as chances de os leitores mandarem reviews é maior!" XD

Sasuke: "...Exploradora..." u.ú

Mye-chan: "Disse algo, Sasuke-kun?" n.n –Falando com um sorriso forçado e um falso tom doce.

Sasuke: "Disse: _'Parabéns, neko-chan X3'_, e _'Reviews'_."

Mye-chan: "É isso aí, queridos! **Reviews**, please! Bye!" XD

Transmissão encerrada.


End file.
